logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Warner Bros. Pictures/On-Screen Variants
Warner Brothers Pictures 1923-19?? 1923-1925 1925-19?? diLSQN9FCIygSSOShaJCWQ164911.png g0UnwqsNIyIl-6jW_5ex0A234185.png M wXqCBm4vMRGuPbN3x8Kg117807.png O3Wm WnmtSwq9RZ20RzzDA133056.png Warner Bros. Pictures 1929-1936 Wbvpp.jpg D8GRkegIVUr5QRLPz68zug13084.jpg|Used in Looney Tunes shorts from 1930-1932. Wbshield.png 1935-1937 Wblogo.jpg WB1937f.png Petrified-forest-warner-bros-logo-01.jpg|''The Petrified Forest'' (1936) Petrified-forest-warner-bros-logo-02.jpg|''The Petrified Forest'' (1936, A) Petrified-forest-the-end.jpg|''The Petrified Forest'' closing variant (1936) 1937-1948 Wbpinc.png Wbjlw.png vlcsnap-2014-02-07-12h34m22s250.png|''The Good German'' (2006) 1948-present 1948-1967 Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-23h13m17s81.png GW187H135.jpg Dial m for murder variant.jpg|A live-action model was seen on some films, especially 3D movies. Wb3d.jpg|Other times, the logo would be hugely in 3D, like the 1998-present shield. Warner-bros-pictures-key-largo-1948.jpg|''Key Largo'' (1948) TxdW8NHqrGDCwIi2TC3y8A18567.jpg|''Dragnet'' (1954) WBLogo1910s-20s.png|''Look Back in Anger'' (1959) GW277H208.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) Zodiac (2007).png|''Zodiac'' (2007) 1972-1973 GW268H201.jpg|''The Candidate'' (1972) Wb1972.png|''Deliverance'' (1972) 1984-1990 Wb1984a_ws2.jpg|Original version used from the logo's inception in 1984 until 1990. Wb1984.jpg Wb1984 b.jpg Empire Of The Sun.png|''Empire Of The Sun'' (1987) Warner Bros. Pictures (Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, 1988).png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) 1990-1992 GW274H150.jpg Zq34H0x4ZQanZMkA1vBNgQ828859.jpg Wb1990_ws.jpg|Second version with the Time-Warner byline from 1990 until 1992. Vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m00s185.png Wb1990dist_ws.jpg|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1990-1992, widescreen version 1) Wbgrthd35.jpg Wb1990 batmanreturns.jpg|''Batman Returns'' (1992) ScreenHunter 26 Dec. 15 12.14.jpg|''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, 1992 reissue) 1992-2001 Wb1992_ws.jpg|Third and final version with the Time-Warner Entertainment byline from 1992-2001.(though some films still use this with new bylines.) Fdaasdf124567.png WBGHIDDST.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-09h48m56s220.png J5Fz8688xFGfnFglApD8VQ37051.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1992_a.png|''Malcolm X'' (1992) Ewwbllogo.jpg|''A Perfect World'' (1993) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m28s253.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m59s43.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, A) WBFE_logo_1992.jpg.png|''Mars Attacks'' trailer variant (1996) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h17m03s28.png|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h18m12s201.png|''Batman & Robin'' (1997, A) Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h50m29s232.png|''True Crime'' (1999) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h35m23s253.png|''Deep Blue Sea'' trailer variant (1999) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h40m23s22.png|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) 2000-2001 Wb2000dist ws.png|Closing logo from 2000-2001 with URL address beneath the Time Warner Entertainment byline. 2001-present 2001-2003 Vlcsnap-2012-03-27-16h27m02s23.png|Closing logo used from 2001-2003. 2003 Fsadsgggs123456.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) 2003-present (Closing logo) WBP 2004 open matte.jpg|Full open matte closing logo Windows10.png|''The Ant Bully'' closing variant (2004) Warner Bros. 1970s.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' closing variant (2005) NET 1960.png|''V for Vendetta'' closing variant (2006) MasterCard(1994-present).png|''300'' closing variant (2007) Yes Man closing 2008 Warner Bros.png|''Yes Man'' closing variant (2008) WBC.png|''The Rite'' closing variant (2011) 200px-MerrieMelodies1963-69.png|''The Great Gatsby'' closing variant (2013) 200px-WEWB WB 45 logo.png|''Man of Steel'' closing variant (2013) GW220H172.png|''Gravity'' closing variant (2013) WB Closing The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' closing variant (2013) WB.png|''Her'' closing variant (US, 2013) WBPSheild.png|''300: Rise of an Empire'' closing variant (2014) 2003-present Fsadsgggs7891011112.png|''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) and Rails & Ties (2007) 1998-present 5addb warner bros. pictures logo 200px.png IAMBYLINELESS.png Warner Bros. Pictures logo.png|Warner Bros. Pictures logo used from 2001-present 1998 THE75SHIELD2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-20h35m11s109.png vlcsnap-2014-02-07-09h54m12s141.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-09h55m09s179.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, A) Wal-Mart logo svg.png|''You've Got Mail'' trailer variant (1998) New Walmart Logo svg.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998) Walmartlogo.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, A) Walmart logo 1980s 1990s.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, B) 1999-2001 Wb1999.jpg WC1970s-1990s.png|''The Matrix'' trailer variant (1999) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h39m55s159.png|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) Wild Wild West.png|''Wild Wild West'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h58m24s133.png|''Chill Factor'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m30s33.png|''Three to Tango'' (1999) 2001-2003 Wb2001.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h43m33s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h27m10s15.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-20h34m42s79.png|''Swordfish'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h55m39s137.png|''Scooby-Doo'' trailer variant (2002) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h43m09s105.png|''Scooby-Doo'' trailer variant (2002, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h43m14s142.png|''Scooby-Doo'' trailer variant (2002, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h54m22s217.png|''Scooby-Doo'' trailer variant (2002, C) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m16s94.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m19s123.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m24s171.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, B) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002).png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) WB1970s-80sLogo.png|''Kangaroo Jack'' trailer variant (2003) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h12m43s207.png|''Cradle 2 the Grave'' trailer variant (2003) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h18m53s56.png|''Cradle 2 the Grave'' (Frame A, 2003) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h20m24s118.png|''Cradle 2 the Grave'' (Frame B, 2003) 2003-present 2003-2004, 2013 THESHIELDPROTOTYPEBYLINE.jpg ThCA7JPENO.jpg|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' trailer variant (2003) WindowsCE5.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (Frame A, 2003) WindowsCE.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (Frame B, 2003) Warner Bros The Matrix Revolutions (2003).jpg|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) $(KGrHqR,!n4E8Vih4SMgBPV7UpdZnw~~60 1.jpg|''The Polar Express'' trailer variant (2004) 71HQT3TP59L SX260 .jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-02h55m25s242.png|''Gravity'' trailer variant (2013) 2003-present Warner Bros. Pictures intro.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h35m24s147.png Warner Bros. Pictures 2005.png|This version of the logo, with Bugs Bunny, was used for Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a time. Troy 2004.png|''Troy'' (2004) 300px-Google logo 2010.png|''The Aviator'' trailer variant (2004) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-09h47m45s198.png|''Constantine'' trailer variant (2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-09h39m14s208.png|''Constantine'' (Frame A, 2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-09h43m56s227.png|''Constantine'' (Frame B, 2005) GW491H193.jpg|''Batman Begins'' trailer variant (2005) Walmart8.png|''Batman Begins'' trailer variant (2005, A) GW489H210.jpg|''Batman Begins'' trailer variant (2005, B) Barclaycard Visa.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005) WBSA.png|''The Island'' trailer variant (International, 2005) 200px-Warner_Bros._Records.png|''The Island'' (International, 2005) Kiss_Kiss_Bang_Bang_(2005).png|''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-11h43m27s39.png|''V for Vendetta'' trailer variant (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-11h46m57s86.png|''V for Vendetta'' trailer variant (2006, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-09h32m46s180.png|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) 1000px-Yahoo! 8 svg.png|''The Departed'' (2006) The_Prestige_(2006).png|''The Prestige'' (2006) 300px-Windows_NT_3_5.png|''Superman Returns'' trailer variant (2006) Carte Bleue 2.png|''Superman Returns'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-12h31m39s150.png|''The Good German'' trailer variant (2006) GW258H196.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' trailer variant (2006) Maestro 1996.svg.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (Frame A, 2006) Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-02h05m03s221.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (Frame B, 2006) Cirrus1996.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (Frame C, 2006) Cvlogom1.png|''300'' (2007) Warnerbros 80.jpg|''TMNT'' trailer variant (2007) Nancy Drew (2007).png|''Nancy Drew'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-08-13h26m53s116.png|''The Brave One'' (2007) 250px-Time Warner 1990.png|''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-12h17m58s133.png|''The Bucket List'' trailer variant (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-12h19m58s228.png|''The Bucket List'' trailer variant (2008, A) CV2000.png|''10,000 BC'' trailer variant (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-12h30m26s59.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-12h36m26s80.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-12h41m28s27.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-12h48m18s34.png|''Speed Racer'' trailer variant (2008, C) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-12h51m18s30.png|''Speed Racer'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-21h15m37s237.png|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) Yahoo! 10 Favicon.svg.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' trailer variant (International, 2008) with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Celador Films and Film4. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m46s229.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (International, 2008) 300px-Windows_Home_Server_logo.svg.png|''Yes Man'' trailer variant (2008) ThCAG6UO1L.jpg|''Yes Man'' trailer variant (2008) with Village Roadshow Pictures. Windows11.png|''Yes Man'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-01h38m02s87.png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-05-21h18m16s38.png|''Watchmen'' trailer variant (2009) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h25m05s11.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) Intel pentiumpro logo.png|''The Firm'' (2009) Screenshot (111).png|''Inception'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-19h08m07s131.png|''Yogi Bear'' trailer variant (2010) Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-19h08m55s91.png|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-19h25m03s76.png|''Unknown'' trailer variant (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h12m16s3.png|''Unknown'' trailer variant (2011, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h10m36s2.png|''Unknown'' trailer variant (2011) with Dark Castle Entertainment. vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h14m34s93.png|''Unknown'' trailer variant (2011, A) with Dark Castle Entertainment. vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h23m45s226.png|''Unknown'' trailer variant (2011, B) with Dark Castle Entertainment. vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h29m42s172.png|''Unknown'' (2011) Untitled2.png|''Arthur'' trailer variant (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h01m00s84.png|''Green Lantern'' trailer variant (2011) Harry-potter--the-deathly-hallows-warner-bros-logo-852x480.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' trailer variant (2010, 2011 reissue) Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-21h12m11s224.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m57s59.png|''Her'' trailer variant (US, 2013) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h18m06s177.png|''Grudge Match'' trailer variant (2013) 2004-present (IMAX version) GW636H327.jpg|IMAX variant. Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h11m16s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-21h19m50s123.png|''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) 2011-present (New Line Cinema version) Warner bros. 2011.jpg|This version of the logo is used to proceed the current New Line Cinema logo. The Rite (2011).png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass (2011).png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible_Bosses_(2011).png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 (2011).png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas (2011).png|''A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New Year's_Eve_(2011).png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) WindowsServer2008.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' trailer variant (2012) with New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Yahoo!_5_Favicon.svg.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) 550px-Intel_Pentium_III-M_Processor_Logo.svg-1.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) Yahoo! Favicon.svg.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) Barclaycar2010.png|''The Conjuring'' trailer variant (2013) Yahoo!_1_Favicon.svg.png|''The Conjuring'' trailer variant (2013) with New Line Cinema. The_Conjuring_(2013).png|''The Conjuring'' (2013) Yahoo_Logo_1994.svg.png|''We're the Millers'' trailer variant (2013) with New Line Cinema. We're The Millers (2013).png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' trailer variant (2013) with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and New Line Cinema. AWCC1970s-1990s.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) 2011-present Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 2011.jpg 150px-Warner Bros. 1923.png|''Arthur'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h06m58s125.png|''Green Lantern'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-12h41m44s58.png|''Dolphin Tale'' trailer variant (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h25m01s221.png|''Dolphin Tale'' trailer variant (2011) with Alcon Entertainment. Windows NT WorkstationOSlogo.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-01h10m45s95.png|''Happy Feet Two'' trailer variant (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h56m56s61.png|''Happy Feet Two'' trailer variant (2011) with Village Roadshow Pictures. Screenshot (110).png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) GW464H253.jpg|''Dark Shadows'' trailer variant (2012) with Village Roadshow Pictures. Vlcsnap-2012-07-18-21h48m40s225.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' trailer variant (2012) 42 (2013).png|''42'' (2013) Pacific Rim (2013).png|''Pacific Rim'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h48m47s79.png|''Getaway'' trailer variant (2013) Getaway_(2013).png|''Getaway'' (2013) Scary-movie-5-5150e88211ffb.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' trailer variant (1939, 2013 reissue) Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h44m59s110.png|''Seventh Son'' trailer variant (2015) Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h09m50s213.png|''Her'' trailer variant (US, 2013) TW1990s.png|''Her'' (US, 2013) Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h10m47s22.png|''Grudge Match'' trailer variant (2013) Microsoft windows 95 logo.png|''The Lego Movie'' trailer variant (2014) 447px-MicrosoftWindows-Logo svg.png|''The Lego Movie'' trailer variant (2014, A) ThCA6NK8C9.jpg|''The Lego Movie'' trailer variant (2014, B) Windows9x1995-1999.png|''The Lego Movie'' trailer variant (2014, C) Vlcsnap-2014-01-15-00h28m57s113.png|''The Lego Movie'' trailer variant (2014) with Village Roadshow Pictures. Vlcsnap-2014-01-15-21h12m42s236.png|''The Lego Movie'' trailer variant (2014, A) with Village Roadshow Pictures. 1970-1972 GW278H197.jpg Wb1970-bw.jpg 1972-1984 WBP 1972.jpg GW183H139.jpg|Open matte fullscreen version Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-01h11m52s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-13-15h27m00s179.png|Pan-and-Scan fullscreen variant WyF2EgVY6 Eyl8xonbHmLA27687.jpg|Panavision widescreen version EE6JY2ecTAgbIi8-UI-CCw65678.png 36ec-T85qIORyet1mbz9Zg136028.png Cahillwblogoend.JPG|''Cahill U.S. Marshal'' trailer variant (1973) Warner-bros-logo-1972-1984.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973) Big w 2.png|''All the President's Men'' (1976) ThCA4KTTD5.jpg|''The Main Event'' (1979) In-Credit variations ????-present Print logo variations 19??-19?? Warner Bros. To Have and Have Not poster variant (1944).jpg|''To Have and Have Not'' poster variant (1944) Warner Bros. Force of Arms poster variant (1951).jpeg|''Force of Arms'' poster variant (1951) 1948-present 1948-19?? 19??-19?? WB logo-380x331.jpg Warner Bros. logo (1984).png 197?-19?? 1986-1990 Dbwb3.png|''Lethal Weapon 2'' closing variant (1989) 1990-1992 XKvhOPR3aHCj1Ns xVIwFA26262.png|''Out for Justice'' closing variant (1991) 1992-2001 DDSAWRTNP32146.jpg|''The Client'' closing variant (1994) cUvPlNfHrZkerY5Cm-P Eg89223.png|''Space Jam'' closing variant (1996) Vlcsnap-2012-03-31-22h22m23s65.png|''Space Cowboys'' closing variant (2000) 197?-present Warner Bros Logo.jpg AscVl3oGnSyCmqTMQBk8mA10513.jpg|''A Perfect World'' closing variant (1993) 198?-present WarnerBros2012.png|2012 print logo Warner Bros. Kangaroo Jack Trailer.png|''Kangaroo Jack'' trailer variant (2003) Warner Bros. V for Vendetta Trailer.png|''V for Vendetta'' trailer variant (2006) Warner Bros. The Curious Case of Benjamin Button trailer variant (2008).png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' trailer variant (2008) 199?-present 199?-present Warner Bros. bannerless.png|Bannerless version Warner Bros. wordless banner.png|Wordless banner Warnerbros1980s.jpg Warner Bros. 1980s.jpg Warner Bros. Shield.png WBDA135678.jpg|Print logo seen on film posters from 1993 to 2001. L54358-warner-bros-pictures-eps-logo-4974.png|Print logo seen on film posters from 2001 to 2003. Logo-warner-bros.png|2009 print logo Eyes-wide-shut-tail-logo.jpg|''Eyes Wide Shut'' closing variant (1999) Warner Bros. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets poster variant (2003).jpg|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' poster variant (2002) Warner Bros. 10,000 BC poster variant (2008).jpg|''10,000 BC'' poster variant (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-05-21h23m22s32.png|''Watchmen'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h21m39s248.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer variant (2009) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h19m50s182.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer variant (2009) with Legendary Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h16m04s230.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer variant (2009, A) with Legendary Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. Win31xlogo.png|''The Losers'' trailer variant (2010) with Dark Castle Entertainment, Vertigo DC Comics and Weed Road Pictures. Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h16m04s230.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer variant (2009, A) with Legendary Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. Win31xlogo.png|''The Losers'' trailer variant (2010) with Dark Castle Entertainment, Vertigo DC Comics and Weed Road Pictures. 1998 Warner Bros. 75 Years Entertaining The World.jpg|Print Logo #1 Warner Bros. 1998 75 Years c.png|Print Logo #2 Warner Bros. 75 Years Entertaining The World.png|Print Logo #3 2001-present 2013 1972-1990 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Burbank Category:California Category:Jack Warner Category:Movie studios Category:United States Category:1923 Category:Logos of 1992 Category:Logos of 2011 Category:Major film production companies of the United States